


Will Did Not Want This

by WolfMeister



Series: Solangelo One-Shots [8]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Central Park, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirty Apollo, Happy Nico, Horrified Will, M/M, Naomi is sassy, Nervous Nico, Picnic, Post-Trials of Apollo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9416381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfMeister/pseuds/WolfMeister
Summary: Will and Nico go on a picnic with Will's mother, and Apollo tags along.





	

Will was actually really glad that his father got his godliness back. He was perfectly okay with life at Camp Half-Blood going back to normal. Or as normal as it could get. But of course that doesn’t happen. No, instead Apollo took it upon himself to visit Camp at least once every month, and each time he has to stay at Cabin 7. It becomes quite tiresome after a while. So Will decides that he needs to leave Camp for a bit once Apollo comes to visit again.

He decides to call his mom and meet up with her at Central Park. He also wants Nico to come with him.

“You _what?!”_ Nico exclaims.

“I want you to come with me to meet my ma,” Will explains, a slight twang in his voice. “We have been dating for nearly a year now, and I want you to meet her.”

“But to go all the way to _Texas—“_

“Actually she’s coming to New York for a week because she’s on tour,” Will interrupts.

“But _still,_ your mom...” Nico mutters. And that’s when Will notices the flash in Nico’s eyes, betraying how scared he is at the thought. “What if she doesn’t like me?” Nico’s voice is softer and quieter, and the look of doubt on the Ghost King’s face nearly brings Will to his knees.

“Nico,” Will says, voice equally as soft. The son of Apollo takes Nico’s hands into his own. “There’s nothing to worry about. Ma will adore you!” Nico shakes his head. He attempts to yank his hands away, but Will just tightens his grip.

“I reek of death, Will, only you’re stupid enough to love me.” Will takes this as a challenge. He also takes it very personally.

“Yup! I’m the idiot that loves you!” Will exclaims, a wide grin on his face. “But I guess that makes all my siblings idiots too, because they love you as a brother. And Apollo loves you as a son, so I guess you’re calling him stupid too. I guess your father is an idiot as well, and Hazel too. Don’t forget Jason and Percy and—“ 

“I get your point Will!” Nico nearly shouts. “But since you love me more than all of them, that makes you the biggest idiot.” Will can see the hint of a smile on Nico’s face. “Do you really think she’ll like me?”

“Of course! And if it makes you feel better I’ll make sure my ma brings some McDonalds to the picnic.”

Nico ends up agreeing to go.

~

Right before Nico and Will leave Camp to go to Central Park — Jules-Albert already waiting for them in a sleek black Cadillac at the bottom of Half-Blood Hill — Apollo appears before them. Will bites back a heavy sigh. Nico doesn’t. He sighs loudly, but Apollo ignores it in true Apollo fashion.

“Yeah Dad?” Will says.

“I’m going with you two, even though I am not actually sure what you two are going to do,” Apollo states with such conviction that Will knows he can’t convince the Sun God otherwise. And that’s when a brilliant thought comes to his mind.

“Okay,” Will says, no fight involved. Nico looks incredulous and like he’s about to say something. Will leans over to him and whispers in his ear, “Don’t tell him about my ma, I want to see his reaction.” Nico closes his mouth, an evil grin plastered on his face.

The three pile into the Cadillac and are quickly driven to Central Park by Jules-Albert. Nico quickly orders Jules-Albert back to the Underworld as they leave the car. Will takes the lead, walking with confidence as he seems to know where he’s going. Apollo doesn’t ask any questions, just follows. Nico, on the other hand, is gripping Will’s hand tightly, his own shaking from nerves.

“Relax, Nico,” Will murmurs soothingly. Nico does not in fact relax. In fact, he tenses up when he sees a kind looking woman with brown hair stand up and wave toward them. He’s not the only one.

“Oh no,” Apollo mutters. “No, no, no, I cannot do this. Will, why didn’t you tell me?” Will is holding back laughter, shaking as he does so. Will practically drags Nico toward Naomi Solace.

“C’mon Dad, you wanted to come along,” Will says. Apollo grumbles and reluctantly follows, all the while muttering under his breath.

“Hello Will!” Naomi greets, pulling her son into a hug before turning to Nico. “And you must be Nico di Angelo!” And it was at that moment that Nico knew exactly where Will got his smile from.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Nico says, barely audible. And before he knows it, he’s being drawn into a hug as well. Apollo sees this as a moment to try and escape. The god slowly backs away. Naomi releases Nico and turns to Apollo.

“Not so fast you golden bastard, I see you.” Apollo looks at her, frozen mid-step. There’s a moment of silence before Apollo has a snarky (at least he thinks so) remark.

“I may be golden, but I am not a bastard.” And Naomi Solace, being educated in Greek mythology, knows exactly what to respond with.

“Your mother is Leto, your father is Zeus, and Zeus is married to Hera, so by definition you are a golden bastard.” Nico snorts as he fails to fully contain his laughing. Apollo opens his mouth but no sound comes out, so he merely just walks past them all and sits on the picnic blanket. “Nico, I heard you like McDonalds.”

“Did you actually bring some? I thought Will was joking about that,” Nico states. Naomi smiles and opens the basket, pulling out a Happy Meal and handing it to the son of Hades. Nico smiles and opens the bag. Will immediately wraps his arm around Nico’s waist and steals a few fries.

“Will,” Naomi chides, “don’t steal your boyfriend’s food.” She hands Will a bottle of lemonade and a few sandwiches, which he takes with much enthusiasm. “Would you like anything Apollo?” Nico stops eating for a moment to watch the scene unfold. Apollo doesn’t answer the question.

“Could you sing for me?” Apollo blurts, not really asking it as a question. Naomi raises an eyebrow. Will shoves a whole sandwich in his mouth, watching his parents interact for the first time with wide eyes.

“No.”

“Why?!” Apollo questions, over-dramatically. Nico is close to just bursting out laughing.

“Because the last time I sang for you,” she gestures toward Will, “he happened.” Will had thankfully already swallowed his sandwich at this point, because if he hadn’t, he would’ve choked on it.

“I didn’t need to know that,” Will mutters. That’s what causes Nico to double over, laughing hysterically.

“But the sweet melody of your voice is truly a blessing, fit for only the ears of a god, such as myself,” Apollo flirts, finally getting over his case of nerves. Will is completely horrified as they spend the rest of the picnic flirting. It’s not what he wanted at all. 

But at least Nico’s having fun, Will thinks as he looks over at his boyfriend practically dying of laughter.


End file.
